


Heartquake

by frynthe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd Year Karasuno, Confessions, Dorks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lame attempt at humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Oneshot, Rare Pair, Yams is captain i'm so happy, i'm what they call a nocturnal writer, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frynthe/pseuds/frynthe
Summary: You don't need to be smart, to win a jerk nerd's heart.Sometimes you just have to be dumb enough to write a random pickup line.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Heartquake

Why was the maths so hard?

No, why were people even torturing themselves with this artificial body of knowledge when they only wanted to make life easier? What was going on in the minds of those who invented this hardship?

How did the likes of his schoolmates Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi (no Kageyama you're unbelievably consistent with your brain) manage to survive and excel at it no less? Scratching his head wouldn't do Hinata any good but only make him appear even more stupid, would it?

If he were smarter then he wouldn't be stuck in this classroom almost every school day afternoon, doing maths homework and practice sets—the phrase hurt his ears everytime he heard it because it only reminded him of volleyball—all while having to endure the presence of a looming, unforgiving giant salt tower, _mind you_. Well what do you know, maybe his height was the only thing that constantly changed about him, because yes, Tsukishima Kei kept using the ear gritting phrase, so many times that Hinata settled with the belief that he was doing it on purpose to irk him further. Talk about consideration.

Who said Hinata only had his brain to train? He had three. His brain, his urge to play volleyball amidst tutoring sessions, and his thinning tolerance for Tsukishima.

"These are just too hard, dammit!!!" His plan was to finish early but that ended up only a plan. The practice s—exercises were particularly difficult today and Hinata could only answer with one pen erasure beside—below—above the other and without him realizing it, maybe the whole paper would be fully black by the time the nerd came back.

And speaking of which, where was he? He said he needed to use the bathroom but he was taking a bit longer than usual. _Hah, too much salt, must have been hard for that Stupidshima to get out what needs to be got out. Serves you right, you bighead meanie._

While he may be the most irritating friend he could possibly ask for, Hinata appreciated his gesture of stepping forward to keep his academics in check ever since the senpais passed the baton to them, albeit with a bit of surprise on his part because normally the Stingyshima would be well, stingy™. What was in it for him aside from doing it for the welfare of the volleyball team?

These sessions were almost going on for a quarter of their last year now and every now and then he was blessed (or should he be terrified?) to sense the decreasing impatience of the taller guy. Tsukishima, based on his observations, was slowly growing less and less dismissive of Hinata's outrageous vocal rants but of course Tsukishima was never short of the signature mocking comebacks. 

And dare he say it, Tsukishima was... smiling. Smiling. Everytime an expression came off of Hinata's face. Oh dear heavens for the love of volleyball remove the unknown force who decided to inhabit this man's body and slowly consume the original Tsukishima from the inside. _Can a ghost even touch salt though?_

No, he was getting distracted. The goal here was to finish this and leave the room before Tsukishima comes back. Finish this last paper then off he goes.

.

.

.

.

.

Nope, he was definitely going nowhere no matter what approach he used to solve the final problem. Why was the tutor taking so long? Now he was deeply concerned, "Not even taking a dump takes that long." But Hinata was too much of a stubborn heart to leave his seat and check. He was going to give Tsukishima his payback for being mean and leaving him all alone here to suffer in his maths problems.

Would doing some basic equations help him? _Or just... write anything that comes to mind after that_ , he pondered.

"3 plus 5... equals 8." Their jersey numbers were the ones that first popped up in his head? If that wasn't indicative of his longing for the sport, then he didn't know what was.

"... why don't we go on a date?" He heard himself let out a silly laugh as his head slowly dropped onto the table. Soon, his hand moved around to stroke rough doodles of them wearing their volleyball t-shirts beside the line. "Why would I... even write that down, haha... It's not like, I've fallen for that Tsukishima or something..."

Before he realized it, his mental fatigue drowsed him off into a slumber.

.  
.  
.

"Hinata have you finished ye-" The door slowly slid open to a sleeping Hinata, his back rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His arms cushioned his head, cheeks pressing against one, giving him a babylike expression. Drool was almost dripping from the side of his mouth. 

Tsukishima noticed this very scene before him and quietly walked to his seat. "Oi, wake up. I left you alone so you could focus more on your own, not sleep like a log." His hand grudgingly but still with visible care (how) shook Hinata's shoulder but received no responses from him save for some stirring noises that came out of that small mouth. 

If he won't wake up, then at least that'll make the checking process easier for him then. Finished four straight advanced exercises in a row, not bad. With correct answers no less; this extra effort was paying off.

Where was the remaining paper?

Tsukishima briefly looked around to see if there were any windows left open to let in any wind to blow the paper away (or for Hinata to throw it out like he did out of fear during the previous month's sessions), and his memory was correct since none—thankfully—were.

The paper was tucked between the midget's arms and the table. There were visible crumpling here and there but Tsukishima would never, ever, let an item slip through his fingers.

Sitting himself on his tiptoes, he lifted Hinata's arms with minimal effort, retrieving the pitiful paper within a second, but not before studying his profile, a slight awe almost escaping his mouth.

No answers of interest were written anywhere, not to mention there was only a ton of erasures (at least he tried) and Tsukishima was about to snap like the strict teacher that he was when the scribbles caught his eye. If he was given this without any context as to who the sender was, he'd probably assume this was a grade schooler's work. No joke.

Written inside a chat balloon were the words:

3 + 5 = 8  
why don't we go on a date?

"What a lame confession to ask someone on a date." A snort came out of him.

... Then the rough weird doodles near the 'confession' drew his attention. The balloon pointed to a head. Only the numbers were neatly drawn on what appeared to be two jerseys: one was 3 and one was 5. A small volleyball can be found in between of these mystery people. Hairs blonde and tangerine. They were holding hands.

And most importantly...

... Are those glasses? 

Wait what.

 _._ _._

_._

"Oi, it's almost nighttime! You'll get locked up in here if you don't pack up and leave soon!" Hinata woke to a shrill shout from the school caretaker. How long was he out? He turned his head to the sky, now a dark shade of blue with a faint glow of fading orange far ahead in the distance.

Dammit Tsukishima, he didn't come back, did he? Wait. He did. His bag wasn't in the vacant seat in front of him anymore, abandoned him there without even waking him up. Why was he like... that? 

What an actual jerk. Except for well the jacket he obviously draped over him for today. Woah. And the other gestures he showed him these past couple of weeks. What was happening to Tsukishima, honestly? What were his family feeding him lately?

Oh well, he'll return the jacket to him the next day. Or not. _Hinata no._

Preparing himself to sit up properly to pack his own things up, Hinata heard paper crumpling sounds under his arm and there it was. The exercise paper that did him bad for today. 

But there were some new additions to it. In a handwriting he was very accustomed to for almost three months.

Either he didn't want to believe or he just didn't really understand what he saw at first so he reread it. He was a dimwit, he at least knows that.

"3 plus 5 equals 8, tomorrow meet me at the gate" ,

Then just a few spaces below it followed,

"stupid don't be late"

A flustered Hinata was chased down to the school gate by the same caretaker after his loud uncontrollable screaming.

.

.

.

Yamaguchi had just finished packing the last of his things into his bag when an exhausted Tsukishima approached him in the volleyball's locker room, his uniform jacket absent from his body. The lanky man had his bag straps almost falling off his shoulder as beads of sweat donned a dull gleam from the setting sun.

"Tsukki, what's wrong? Were you running? I thought you were with Hinata, did something happen? Also your face is re-" Ah, the usual Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"No, Tsukki." In their last year of highschool and volleyball together, Yamaguchi really matured and his new responsibility as captain helped reinforce that. "Where's Hinata? You're supposed to go home together as usual. Oh. Waaaaait a minute." Tsukishima didn't like that tone and his bestfriend's face that came with it. "Does this mean that you finally—"

"I won't even hesitate to leave you behind even though you're my captain, Yamaguchi." He began walking down the steps, back facing his bestfriend. Yamaguchi hastily tailed his distancing teammate and apologetically smiled.

"I'm sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi stifled giggles at how dorky his bestfriend was.

"Hinata's going on a date tomorrow."

"Eh?? With who?" Yamaguchi's smile dropped as he immediately gave Tsukishima a sharp stare. "And why do you look so happy about it?"

"With another idiot." Tsukishima just averted his gaze, raising a hand to cover his face only to feel it heat up.

"With another idiot? Kageyama?" Pure confusion described Yamaguchi's expression at that moment. The blonde felt eyes studying him.

"No, even worse."

"There's somebody worse than Kageyama?" They exchanged genuine laughter and mutually hoped (yes, Tsukishima can be a normal human being sometimes) Kageyama's cause of death wasn't sneezing.

Unfortunately, there was. He was a big nerd, and a big idiot. At the same. Freaking. Time. How amazing was that.

But at that point Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was just messing with him. After all, Yamaguchi was his bestfriend for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a random prompt my brain decided to torment me with:
> 
> h: you know my fav number?  
> t: i dont car—  
> h: 8  
> t: huh  
> h: 3 plus 5 equals 8, why don't we go on a date  
> t: 3 plus 5 equals 8, not with someone i really hate
> 
> then the next day they meet


End file.
